


Fatherhood

by Pharaisia



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Darkspear, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaisia/pseuds/Pharaisia
Summary: A small collection of drabbles about Sen'jin and his son Vol'jin. The chapters won't be in chronological order.





	1. Roughousing Problems

Sen'jin breathed the crisp, salty air in, before releasing it with a sigh.  
A faint ray of sunshine started to appear over the islands, after a particularly bad thunderstorm occured overnight, causing a few damages to their village.  
He patiently listened to every Darkspear whose hut needed to be fixed, or whose chickens got lost or hurt during the storm; luckily, no one got injured, so he simply divided the trolls into small groups to do the necessary repairs. While they all scattered to start working, Sen'jin observed the immense ocean's horizon, frowning; he wondered if the Loa will release another storm upon them in the near future. He hoped not, otherwise all their efforts today would be useless.  
After a brief prayer to the spirits, he joined the others.

A couple of hours later, Sen'jin was supervising the reconstruction of a hut's roof, when his ears pricked up at at the high-pitched voices of the children coming from the beach in front of the village. They seemed to be rooting for someone, and he thought the kids were simply playing, probably in the middle of some sort of competition.  
But then he distinctly heard one of the kids say a curse, and at that he raised his head: he knew that voice very well.  
He immediately excused himself from the confused-looking troll adults as he descended from the roof with the aid of a wooden ladder and marched towards the beach. 

Sen'jin could immediately see the circle of younglings, still cheering and yelling, for the two young trolls inside the circle: they were both rolling in the sand, punching and kicking and tearing each other's hair.  
He growled before moving the children away and split the two rascals apart.  
"What be goin' on here?!" He roared. The kids all fell silent, scared by their chieftain's commanding voice and angry eyes. 

Sen'jin immediately turned his head towards the young troll at his right, which was looking at the ground with his arms crossed.  
"Care ta explain what happened...Vol'jin?"  
His son bit his lower lip.  
"Jungan be offending Zalazane. He be callin' him a sissy."  
"Because he be!"  
"Quiet!" Barked Sen'jin at the other kid, who immediately shut up. The chieftain then looked up from the two brats to see Zalazane, nervously playing with his braided hair.  
"Zalazane. Be dis da truth?"  
The boy slowly nodded.  
"Who started da fight, Jungan or Vol'jin?"  
Zalazane's eyes widened. Sen'jin knew that he would never want to betray his best friend for anything in the world, but he also knew that Zalazane could not tell lies at all. He wasn't able to.  
"Uhm, I...I..."  
"Who, Zalazane?"  
"...Vol'jin." the young one murmured, eyes full of guilt. Sen'jin nodded.  
"Thank ya for sayin' da truth, my boy."  
Zalazane nodded once and gave Vol'jin a sideglance, but the other kept his eyes on the ground, his ears low.  
"All of ya, back ta ya parents! Show be over!" The children unwillingly left the beach and went back to their own families.  
Sen'jin looked at Jungan.  
"Ya motha will be informed of dis. Now go."  
Jungan walked away, sulking.  
"As for ya..."  
The chieftain let his heavy hand fall upon his son's shoulder, whose ears dropped even more.  
"We gonna have a long talk. Come." he said marching his son towards the village, leaving Zalazane alone.

........................................................................................................................................................................

 

Sen'jin guided his boy to a quiet spot between two huts, before stopping and turning Vol'jin to face him: the young troll looked at his father with a mixture of fear, shame and remorse. He hated to see him like this.  
"Ya be havin' five seconds ta tell me why ya decided ta start a fight."  
"Jungan be deservin' dat! He be callin' Zalazane bad names for some time now, and today he be callin' him a sissy and a coward! And I-"  
"And ya thought ta punch him."

Vol'jin fidgeted a little.

"Well, yeah, but he offended my best friend!"  
"Did Zalazane ask ya ta defend his honor?"  
"...no."  
"Den why did ya punch Jungan?"

There was no answer. 

"Nothin'? I see. And, by da way, I heard ya when ya cursed. How many times do I have ta tell ya NOT ta swear? Next time, I be washing ya mouth with salt water!" Sen'jin scolded.  
"Please papa, not so loud..." Vol'jin whimpered, clearly embarrassed.  
Sen'jin narrowed his eyes. "I be not carin' if others hear me! Let dem hear me scolding ya, so dey will know dat I be not spoilin' my own son!" He said wagging his finger.  
Vol'jin's face and ears became red, and he looked absolutely miserable. 

Sen'jin sighed: damn those puppy eyes. That look could melt a mountain.  
Even though his son was thirteen, he still looked so young and helpless when frightened or ashamed.

He put both his hands on the boy's shoulders, gently this time, and looked into his eyes.  
"Vol'jin. Ya be my son. One day, ya gonna become chieftain of the Darkspear and lead dem. I be not raisin' ya ta become a trouble makah, ta start riots and ta roll into da ground like an animal. Ya be bettah dan dat. I know ya heart be in da right place, but fightin' with others will not earn ya deir respect: to obtain respect, ya need ta give respect. Da only good reason ta fight, is if someone's life be in danger, not for petty things like name callin'. Understood?" Sen'jin asked softly, rising his son's chin; he could see Vol'jin's eyes shining with tears as the boy nodded.  
"Yes, papa."  
"Good boy." Sen'jin smiled as he hugged him.

After a few moments, the chieftain released Vol'jin from the embrace and ruffled his red mohawk; the kid smiled at his father.  
"Now, den. Ya be grounded for three days inside our hut. No playin' outside and no talkin' with Zalazane or any of ya friends."  
"Yes, papa..." Vol'jin pouted.  
"Good. Now off ya go."  
He said, giving his son a playful (but still firm) swat on the backside. Vol'jin gasped and scurried towards their home.  
Sen'jin smirked and shook his head, amused, as he went back to work.


	2. Rockabye Baby

The thunderstorm began before sunset and continued through all the evening. Their huts were new, only built a few months ago, and so the Darkspear tribe was sure that nothing bad would've happened to them, as they blissfully slept inside their homes.

Well, except for two of them.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
Sen'jin groaned as he unwillingly opened his eyes for the fifth time that night and sat up; he kicked away the fur covering him and wobbled towards the small wicker basket, from where his son was loudly crying. He kneeled down and took the baby, not even six months old, into his arms, rocking him gently.  
"Dere, dere Vol'jin... Everythin' be alright, papa be here, ssssshh..."  
Another thunder roared in the sky and baby Vol'jin only bawled louder, fussing into his father's strong arms.  
Sen'jin winced, feeling a headache coming.  
"Stupid thunderstorm..." He grumbled.  
He noticed that his small son was wet; so he carefully laid him on a fur on the wooden floor, retrieved a few linen bands and some coconut balm before going back to his whimpering baby boy.

He hummed a melody to keep Vol'jin quiet, as he changed his wet clothes and spreaded some balm over his cheeks.

That, along with the sweet humming, seemed to relax the small troll as he started to chew on his right fist.

  
But of course, as soon as Sen'jin was done changing his son, another thunder was heard, and Vol'jin resumed his crying.  
Sen'jin groaned again: he couldn't get to sleep for more than ten minutes before his son would wake up and wail desperately; he changed him two times, fed him three bottles of goat milk (baby trolls eat a lot) and tried to calm him down all the while.  
Unfortunately, every time a thunder rumbled, his baby boy started to cry and whimper. He had dark circles under his eyes, a sobbing son into his arms and an impending headache into his head.  
"Come now, my _bebe_ , it be fine...ya papa gonna protect ya, always. Dere be nothin' ta be scared of."  
He spoke softly to Vol'jin for minutes, and the baby calmed down, as he now only whimpered, nuzzling into his papa's chest and grabbing one of his tusks.  
Sen'jin smiled: his son was growing bigger since he was born.  
He remembered the day of Vol'jin's birth very well...

 

_*Flashback*_

_"He be adorable." She smiled, as the baby hungrily sucked on her breast._  
_"He be very hungry for such a small thing." Sen'jin chuckled._  
_"Well my dearest, it be a good thing: it means he be healthy."_

 _Sen'jin kissed the top of her head, her red hair disheveled after the childbirth._  
_"I know my love, I only be teasin' a bit."_  
_He grinned._  
_"A baby boy. Our baby boy." He said still in disbelief. "He gonna be a mighty warrior when he grows up!"_  
_She shook her head, chuckling._  
_"Here we go again..."_  
_"I be tellin' ya, he gonna be da strongest warrior among trolls! And da smartest too, of course."_  
_"Of course, Sen'jin, of course...and how dis mighty warrior of ours gonna be called?" She smirked._  
_A thoughtful expression formed on Sen'jin's face._  
_"How about...Vol'jin?" He asked, caressing the baby's cheek with one finger._  
_She smiled._  
_"Perfect."_  
_They kissed happily._

_*End of Flashback*_

 

Sen'jin realized that a few tears were wetting his own cheeks.  
She was gone. Forever. Not even his witch doctor skills could save her...  
And now they were alone. They only had each other.  
The chieftain kissed the sleepy baby in his arms, holding him closer.  
"Vol'jin. my son. Ya be my whole world. I promise dat nothin' bad is gonna happen to ya, as long as I be alive."

The storm was finally gone, and father and son slept cuddled together on the fur, as the first sunshines of dawn passed through the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"You'll be in my heart" playing in the background*  
> DAMN YOU PHIL COLLINS! DAAAAMN YOUUUUU!


	3. Story Time

 

"Papa, I cannot sleep."

Sen'jin was used to this sentence by now. His six year old son had so much energy, that he still wasn't tired after sunset, and naturally he wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Close your eyes, Vol'jin, and soon ya will."

Sen'jin said, without even raising his head from his work: as a witch doctor, one of his many duties was to make sure that the village never run low on remedies, healing potions and antidotes. And so he remained in his hut all day, carefully mixing ingredients together, telling his son to go to sleep right after dinner.

"I tried papa, but I be not sleepy."

"What if I give ya a sleeping potion?" Sen'jin smirked.

The little boy grimaced, knowing very well what his papa's potions tasted like.

"Nu-uh... can ya tell me a story? Pleeeeeease." Vol'jin said with his infamous puppy eyes.

He took an habit of doing that whenever he wanted something, but Sen'jin almost never fell for it. Although, he may needed to tell a story to his son if he wanted to finish his work in peace. He sighed.

"Alright, ya win."

Vol'jin grinned, laying back down under his fur. Sen'jin sat down next to his son's sleeping spot.

"Did I already tell ya da one about da Raptor and da Wolf?"

"Yes, papa."

"Da fisher and da golden shark?"

"Yes, papa."

"Da warrior and da magic flower?"

"Dat one too, papa."

"Mmmh..." Sen'jin rubbed his chin, thoughtfully.

"Da little troll and da raptor?"

Vol'jin shook his head. "Ya never told me dat one."

Sen'jin nodded, clearing his voice.

"Once upon a time, a small troll boy. He be a very good boy, dat everyone in his village loved dearly, but he be also very naive. One day, his faddah asked him ta go ta da other side of da island ta bring a basket of potion ingredients ta da witch doctor, because she be too old to come ta deir village on her own. His faddah also told him ta not talk with strangers and ta follow da safe path.

Da boy nodded and went on his way. As he walked through da jungle, following the path like his papa told him, a raptor was observin' him from da bushes. Da raptor was very hungry, so hungry dat da little boy wouldn't have been enough ta satisfy his hunger. He knew dat dere was a small hut to da other side of da island, where a old troll lived,but he didn't know exactly where."

Sen'jin noticed his son yawning, and grinned.

"So he thought: _'I gonna eat both, and I have a plan ta do just dat.'_ He got out of da bushes, leaning casually over a tree, and when da little troll walked right past him, he said:

_'Hello little boy! Where ya be goin?'_

_'Sorry, papa told me ta not talk ta strangers.'_

_'But I be no stranger!'_ Da raptor said, bowing. _'I be Jujubi, one of da Loas' servants, and I be here ta guide ya. Ya be goin' da wrong way!"'_

The little troll shook his head. _'Impossible! Papa told me ta go on dis path and den turn right at da very big rock.'_

Da raptor smirked: now he knew where da hut was, but he couldn't go with da boy, or he would have cried for help, alarming da witch doctor. And he didn't want ta get a curse."

Sen'jin caressed his sleepy boy, who was trying very hard to stay awake, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Da raptor den said: _'my dear boy, I assure ya, dis be da wrong way! Ya papa be only a mortal, I be sent by da Loas: who ya gonna believe?'_

The little boy frowned: he had been thaught ta always respect da Loas, and so deir messangers.

_'Alright, den. Where should I go?'_

_'Walk on dis path, child, it be da right way.'_ Da raptor pointed towards a very harsh path, full of plants and roots and vines. Da boy questioned da raptor no further, and proceeded towards da ugly path."

 

"Wow, he be very naive." Vol'jin chuckled, yawning again. Sen'jin continued his story.

 

"Da intelligent beast instead followed da right path, turning right at the big rock. He saw da hut and approached it. He knocked.

_'who be dere?'_

_'I be sent by my faddah ta bring ya ingredients.'_ Da raptor said in a high pitched voice.

_'Finally. I'll open da door for ya.'_

As soon as da witch doctor opened da door, da raptor pounced on her, and..."

 

Sen'jin stopped: Vol'jin had his eyes closed, his chest rising up and down in an even pace. The chieftain smiled, finding his little boy absolutely adorable.

"Sleep well, my son." He whispered, tucking him up and kissing his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Red Riding Hood for trolls.


	4. Step by Step

It was a beautiful sunny day.

Sen'jin woke up, remembering that he absolutely needed to collect red seaweed, for his stock was running low. He had to let it dry in the sun to be able to use it as an ingredient, and so he decided to stay all day on the beach.

He brought Vol'jin with him, and everything necessary to take care of the one-year old, each thing carefully put inside his leather satchel. With the baby in his arms, he started to walk on the shore; the fresh water felt nice around his feet, and the soft breeze passed through his hair.                                                                                                                                                                                              Vol'jin giggled at the colorful parrots flying among the coconut trees, trying to reach them with his hands; Sen'jin chuckled.

"Ya be likin' da parrots, mh? Ya wanna fly?" He said raising the child into the air, making him squeal and laugh.

He did so a few times, before covering his son with kisses. "Ya be my little parrot, yes ya be!" The chieftain said nuzzling Vol'jin, being careful with his tusks; the baby only laughed more.

After a few minutes of walking, he finally found what he was looking for and sat Vol'jin on the beach.

"Now stay here, papa only needs a few seaweeds." he said softly, booping the child's nose, making him giggle again. He started to pick the red seaweed and put it in a small basket, focused on his job.    He carefully selected only the best weeds, discarding the ugliest ones.

Sen'jin, concentrated as he was, couldn't notice his baby boy crawling towards a palm tree, where the parrots were now flying around.

Baby Vol'jin held his hands out, trying to reach for the parrots again, but naturally they were flying too high for him to grab them. He whined for a few seconds, before putting all the strength he had into his legs and standing up, using the palm's trunk to gain balance.

He still couldn't reach the parrots, so he started to cry.

The noise made Sen'jin immediately turn around.

His eyes widened.

"Vol...Vol'jin..."

The voice of his papa made Vol'jin forget about the birds, as he looked at the elder troll and sniffled. He was reaching out for him now, removing his hands from the trunk.

Sen'jin's mouth dropped in seeing his son standing up by himself, and knelt down.

"Come to papa, my _bebe_!" He grinned, opening his arms.

Vol'jin tentatively moved his feet forward: left, right, left, right...and then fell with his face in the sand. The baby whimpered, but Sen'jin did not move from his spot.

"Ya can do it, baby boy! Come ta me!" He encouraged.

The witch doctor could have sworn to see a spark of determination in Vol'jin's eyes before he put himself on all fours and stood up again, wobbling towards his beloved papa.

When the baby, now a toddler, was able to walk up to his father, Sen'jin pulled him into a hug, spinning around with great joy.

"Loas be praised! My son just walked!" He cried out in happiness, still incredulous. He stopped, because he was starting to feel dizzy.

Sen'jin kissed Vol'jin's forehead a dozen times, cuddling the giggling baby boy.

"I be so proud of ya...ya be really growin' up." Sen'jin stopped, realizing the bittersweet truth: his little boy was growing up.

He observed the ocean, and took a deep breath. He still had a few more years to enjoy his son's childhood, there was no need to feel sad.

Vol'jin, as if feeling his papa's melancholy, started to whimper and sob. Sen'jin shook his head, coming back into reality, as he began to rock his son lovingly.

"No,no Vol'jin, papa be here, hush now..." He peppered the toddler with more kisses until he calmed down.

He ran towards the village, the basket of red seaweed completely forgotten: he couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news!


	5. Peer Pressure

"CHIEFTAIN! CHIEFTAIN!"  
Sen'jin's ears perked up, hearing the panicked voice of one of his warriors, running towards him.  
"Zashu, what be goin' on??" He asked worriedly, as the other troll panted after the long run.  
"It's Vol'jin! He jumped on a raptor and now he cannot get off! Da beast went wild!"

Sen'jin's eyes became wide: he ran as fast as he could towards the raptors' paddock.  
A few hunters were trying to tame the beast, surrounding the raptor and trying to stop his crazy run, but to no use, as they were charged and violently pushed to the ground.  
On the raptor, there was Vol'jin, holding onto the animal's neck and screaming in fear.

"VOL'JIN!"  
Sen'jin cried out.  
Without a second thought, he jumped over the fence, placing himself in front of the raptor that was now trying to buck off the ten year old.  
The witch doctor focused, mumbling a few strange words, as a purple light hit the animal right in the eyes.  
The beast seemed suddenly tired and fell on the ground, soundly asleep.  
Vol'jin leapt from the saddle, landing on his butt.

"Vol'jin! Ya alright?!"  
Sen'jin asked while examining his son from head to toe.  
"I be fine, papa..."  
"Ya sure?"  
The boy nodded.  
"Good..." Sen'jin sighed in relief, before standing up and narrowing his eyes. He grabbed Vol'jin's ear and pulled it.

"WHAT WERE YA THINKIN'?? Ya almost gave me a heart attack, ya rascal!! I cannot believe ya be so RECKLESS!! Ya know perfectly well dat ya be too young ta ride a raptor!!"  
"Ow ow ow ow! Papa, please!"  
"And ya did not just pick any raptor, no! Ya had ta pick da biggest, most dangerous one we had!!"  
Sen'jin yelled, twisting the ear even more.  
A few trolls snickered, while others felt very uncomfortable instead, wincing at their chieftain's loud voice.  
Vol'jin, completely red with shame, tried to free himself from his father's tight grip.  
"Oww! Papa, it hurts!"  
"Ya gonna be grounded for a month, ya pest! Now let's go home!"  
Sen'jin barked, pulling his son through the entire village by his ear. The Darkspear trolls tried not to snicker as they watched the funny scene before them.  
Vol'jin felt mortified, and hid his face in his hands as he was painfully dragged towards their hut.

Once they arrived, Sen'jin brought his son inside, letting go of the ear.  
He took a few deep breaths, before turning towards Vol'jin.  
"Explain. Now." He said in a much calmer tone.  
Vol'jin started to play with his hands; Sen'jin noticed that he only did that when scared or nervous.  
"I be sorry, papa..."  
"I asked ya ta explain, not if ya be sorry. Why did ya ride a raptor knowing very well that kids don't have da permission ta do dat?"  
He crossed his arms.  
"Because... Because dey dared me ta do dat." He winced.

Sen'jin frowned.  
"Who?"  
"Da other boys. Dey be makin' fun of me because I be da smallest, even Zalazane be taller dan me! And dey said dat if I really be da chieftain's son, I should be able ta ride a raptor and be brave, and I wanted ta show dem dat I be very brave! And, and, and..."  
Vol'jin paused and sniffled, a few tears running down his cheeks.  
"...And I wanted ta make ya proud, papa." He sobbed, still shook from the incident and all the emotion.

Sen'jin sighed: he was beginning to understand now.  
He gently pulled his son into a hug, stroking his red mohawk.  
"Oh, Vol'jin..."  
"D-dey said dat da chieftain's son cannot be a coward! Dat I cannot be weak!" the boy cried into his father's chest.  
"Ssssshhhh...calm down, everythin' be fine, ssssshh..."  
He murmured, rubbing his son's back until he was sure that he was calm and tranquil.

After a few minutes, Sen'jin felt his son relaxing against him, the sobbing quieted down to a whimpering.  
He knelt down, brushing Vol'jin's tears away with his thumb.  
"Vol'jin, ya don't have ta prove me your courage, nor your skills."  
"I...don't?" The boy sniffled, still hugging his father tightly.  
"Of course not, ya silly boy. Ya be my son: I will always be proud of ya. I know it be not easy ta be da chieftain's son... but do not listen ta da other kids: ya be no coward, and ya certainly be no weak."  
Sen'jin softly said.  
"But, Vol'jin...I was terrified when I saw ya on dat raptor. I already risked ta lose ya once, please don't do anything so dangerous EVER again."  
"I promise papa, I be sorry."

Sen'jin smiled. He gently nudged his son towards his sleeping fur.  
"Have a nap now. Ya be grounded for two weeks, by da way."  
Vol'jin pouted, but nodded.  
Sen'jin kissed his forehead, tucking him up.  
"I love ya, son."  
"I love ya too, papa."

Ten minutes later, Vol'jin was sound asleep. Sen'jin shook his head and sighed.  
"Ya gonna be da death of me."


	6. Delicate Matters

It was a warm afternoon at the village.

Sen'jin was in his hut, grinding herbs and putting them inside small vases, when he heard someone approaching him from behind and clearing his throat.

"...Papa?"

"Yes Vol'jin?"

"Can I...talk ta ya for a minute?"

Sen'jin watched his son on the entrance of the hut, rubbing his left arm nervously. The witch doctor raised an eyebrow: what did his son do this time?

"Of course." He said motioning Vol'jin to sit next to him. The boy, barely fifteen, sat down.

"I...I have a friend dat has a problem."

Sen'jin smirked.

"Really?"

His son nodded, avoiding his father's eyes.

"Yeah, and I... I'd like ta help him, ya know? And I be wonderin'...maybe ya can help me help him."

"What be your friend's problem?"

"Uh..." Vol'jin sounded insecure, and began playing with his necklace. Sen'jin noticed that he seemed embarrassed or troubled. He knew that there was no real friend to help.

"Ya see, dis friend has found out dat...he likes boys. But he also likes girls, and so I...He feels confused. He doesn't understand if it be a good thing or a bad thing. What should he do?"

"Son."

Sen'jin said, gently putting his hands on the teen's shoulders.

"Tell your friend dat he doesn't have ta worry: it does not matter if he likes girls or boys or both."

"It...doesn't?" Vol'jin said raising his head and finally looking at his father.

"No. Ya see, we cannot choose who we gonna fall in love with. It just...happens. And da gender does not matter at all."

"But... what if dis friend be da son of a very important troll, and everyone thinks dat one day he has ta have an heir? He should choose a girl, den, right?"

Sen'jin shook his head.

"Absolutely not. My faddah was obliged ta marry a woman by my grandfaddah. My faddah wasn't happy, my madah wasn't happy...and I wasn't happy."

He sighed.

"Dey didn't really love each other, and dey would always quarrel over stupid things...I was very sad as a child."

"I be sorry...your childhood must not have been easy."

Sen'jin smiled at his son.

"Da past be da past. When I met your madah, I became da happiest troll on dis world. Especially when ya were born. We chose ta be together."

Sen'jin put an arm around Vol'jin's shoulders.

"So ya see, no one should be obliged ta do something by force. It does not matter if your friend likes both boys and girls, as long as he finds his soulmate, it be fine."

"But what if he wants a child and has a male mate?"

Sen'jin shrugged.

"Dere be lots of orphans out dere, just waitin' for a couple of loving parents ta take care of dem. Dere be a few among your friends, and dey be livin' with other families."

It was true: lots of trolls were killed by the Amani and the Gurubashi before his tribe was chased away from Stranglethorn Vale years ago. Some of them were parents.

He hugged Vol'jin, which put his head on his papa's shoulder.

"Whatever your friend chooses, I'm sure his papa gonna be happy for him. And just because he be da son of a _'very important troll'_ , it does not mean dat he be obliged ta have a child. Children be gifts, not obligations."

The chieftain smiled, sensing his son relaxing against him.

"Thank ya, papa."

"Ya be welcome, Vol'jin."

They remained like that for a few seconds, before Sen'jin broke the silence.

"Although...it would be nice ta have grandchildren."

"Papa!"


	7. Grim Vigil

The night was cold and dark upon the village. No torches were lighted up, no trolls were telling stories or dancing and laughing before the fire, and just a few guards roamed around the huts, silently.  
The only source of light, came from the biggest hut in the center of the village, where their chieftain and his son lived.  
Inside, next to the warm brazier, Sen'jin was on his knees next to the unconscious form of little Vol'jin. The child had bandages on his left arm, right ankle and all around his head, and he was barely breathing.  
Sen'jin grimaced, heavy bags under his eyes, face pale and tense, as he watched over his eight year old son.

Everything happened so fast...

Three days ago, a typical day like any other, Sen'jin was talking with some of his warriors in training when little Zalazane ran up to him in complete panic; a river of words came out of his agitated voice as he cried desperately. Behind him, a young fisherman was carrying someone into his arms...Vol'jin.  
Zalazane explained that the boy wanted to bring home some honey, and he decided to climb on a tree and collect some. The bees came out and tried to sting him, making Vol'jin slip and fall down. Zalazane called for help and the fisherman, hearing his desperate cries, rushed to them.

The witch doctor immediately brought the injured child into their home, using everything he had to heal him: spells, potions, balms...he was able to fix the body. But not the mind.  
Vol'jin did not wake up even once in the last three days.

Master Gadrin told Sen'jin to not lose hope, and that the entire tribe would have prayed and made offers to Lukou, the Loa of healing. And they did.  
But after the second day, the Darkspears started to have doubts about Vol'jin ever waking up: he was alive, since he was breathing... but for how long?  
So the third day, the trolls retired inside their huts and began mourning their chieftain's soon-to-be-dead son.  
Gadrin reprimanded their behavior, and kept praying for Lukou's help instead.  
He would go often to find his dear friend, bringing food or other ingredients, giving him strength during this terrible time; Sen'jin barely ate or slept, never leaving Vol'jin's side.

Zalazane brought flowers, seashells and funny looking rocks to Vol'jin's sickbed every day, throwing a big tantrum whenever his father came to bring him back home. None of the adults could scold him: they were like brothers after all.

Sen'jin rubbed his face tiredly.  
He held his son's hand, gently caressing it and checking his heartbeat from time to time.  
Still there, thank the Loas.  
Even his physical injuries were healing, through their regeneration abilities, but his eyes remained closed.

Sen'jin was desperate. None of his knowledge was useful to bring his son back.  
"Please, not again...not him..."  
He sobbed.  
"Bwonsamdi, do not take him now... Bwonsamdi do not take him now... Bwonsamdi, do not take him now..."  
While he grimly chanted those words, the brazier was suddenly extinguished by a cold wind: The hut became dark, and Sen'jin looked around, alarmed. There was a presence.

"Ya called?"  
Bwonsamdi whispered into Sen'jin's ear, making him jump in surprise. The Darkspear was shocked to see the Loa of death before him; he instantly bowed, falling on his knees.  
"Oh mighty Loa of Graves, Keeper of Souls, Lord of da Necropolis! Please! Spare my child today!"  
Bwonsamdi smirked, floating like a ghost around Sen'jin.  
"And why should I do dat, mon? Your son's time be almost over, and I be here ta wait for him and bring him ta his new, eternal home..." 

The chieftain rised his head, eyes full of despair.

"...But your child's life be in da balance right now, along with his destiny... and ya be da one holdin' it."

Sen'jin blinked, confused.

"What ya be meanin'?..."  
"Dat it be up ta ya. If ya wanna let your child live, ya gonna have ta make a deal with me. Dependin' on ya, mon." He grinned.

Sen'jin frowned.  
"What be dis deal about?"  
"Ooooh, nothin' too difficult..."  
Bwonsamdi hummed, now floating above the troll's head.

"On his seventeenth year, he gonna be put to da test by Us. On First Home."  
Sen'jin's eyes widened, but said nothing.  
"If he'll pass, he gonna become an incredible warrior. Da most powerful dat ever existed, respected, honored and feared by all livin' beings."

Sen'jin resisted the urge to smile with pride.

"Dat is, if he doesn't die tonight..."  
"What...is it dat ya want, Bwonsamdi?"  
"First of all, ya shall NEVER tell anyone about our little chat... especially ta your son. Second, I want ya to raise me above all da Loas of your tribe. And third...Your son gonna serve me until da last of his days. What do ya say?"

Sen'jin narrowed his eyes, but remained calm.  
"It should be his choice ta make, not mine."  
Bwonsamdi slowly wagged a finger.  
"Nah, mon...Ya be his faddah, ya gonna make dis choice for him. Buuuut if ya not convinced..."  
Bwonsamdi got closer to Sen'jin.  
"...I get ta take his soul. Now, now do not look at me like dat. After all, he would be comin' with me anyway...ya just could give him more time ta enjoy life."

The witch doctor clenched his jaw: he could never sell his son like that, not even to a Loa. But if he didn't accept Bwonsamdi's deal, Vol'jin would...

He took a deep breath.

"Fine Bwonsamdi. I accept your deal."  
"Excellent choice!"  
The Loa laughed.  
"Ta seal dis pact, take da child's arm and I take yours."  
Sen'jin obeyed and did as instructed.

A chilling, horrifying shiver passed from Bwonsamdi's arm to his own, and from his arm to Vol'jin's one. This was pure, dark voodoo, the witch doctor thought.  
"Dere we go...all done." The Loa smirked.  
"Your son will not die today or anytime soon. Ya have my word." He said while starting to disappear.  
"Wait! How do I make him come back ta dis world??"  
"Your son be lost, between dis world and da other world: guide him with your voice, and he'll wake up."

The ghastly presence vanished, as the brazier lighted up again, like nothing ever happened.  
Sen'jin sat down, holding his small child into his arms.  
"Please Vol'jin, follow my voice...come back ta me. Come back ta our world, your time has not come yet...my sweet, brave boy, please...I be here, with ya, ya be not alone. Please, come back...Please..."  
Sen'jin softly said, rocking his son like he used to do when he was baby.

"...Pa...pa?"  
Sen'jin smiled, as a few tears fell from his eyes.  
"Hello, son."


	8. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt suggested by Armentarius on Tumblr.  
> Vol'jin and Zalazane are 8 years old in this chapter.

It was a calm, serene day on their island.  
Sen'jin was returning home after his daily meditation on the beach, when he heard faint sobbing from his hut.  
He sped up his pace, until he reached the door and entered.  
Zalazane was sitting next to his son, trying to comfort him with pats on the back and soft words.  
Sen'jin frowned.  
"Vol'jin? What be wrong?"  
the chieftain knelt down, opening his arms.  
Vol'jin immediately clung to his father, crying desperately.  
"Jiko be...dead. A wildmane cat killed him dis morning."  
Zalazane explained, worry and sadness written all over his face.

"Oh no..." Sen'jin murmured.

Jiko was Vol'jin's dear pet, a colorful parrot that his son was able to befriend. Zalazane and Vol'jin even built together a small wooden birdhouse for him and put it on the tree behind the hut.

Every morning, Jiko would fly near the window and wake Vol'jin up; his son would wake up, say 'good morning Jiko' and run outside to play, often forgetting his breakfast.  
They had Jiko for an year now, but he and his son became inseparable: the parrot would follow Vol'jin everywhere, either flying over him or standing on his shoulder. The kids even taught the bird a few melodies, which he repeated perfectly. He was very intelligent.

So obviously it must have been a shock to see his pet friend dead.

Sen'jin sat with his legs crossed, sitting Vol'jin in his lap and cuddling him. Zalazane had a few tears as well falling down his cheeks: after all, he cared for the parrot too.

"I... better go home." He said sniffling. Sen'jin's hand took a hold of his wrist and gently pulled him in his lap.  
"Jiko was also your friend, Zalazane, I know ya be very sad too. Ya can stay if ya want."  
The witch doctor smiled, hugging both children.  
Zalazane, that until then remained strong for his best friend, started to cry as well.  
Sen'jin remained there for minutes, comforting the sad small trolls and rubbing their backs soothingly.  
"Ssssh...I know, children, I know..."  
"It be my fault, papa! I couldn't save him!"  
"No Vol'jin, it be not your fault. Dis simply be how life works sometimes..."  
"It be not fair, chieftain..."  
"Oh Zalazane, it may not seem fair, but it be nature. Dat wildmane cat be hungry and chose Jiko as a prey, maybe ta feed its cubs."  
"Papa, why does death exist?..."  
Vol'jin asked, nuzzling into his father's chest and looking up; Zalazane did the same, holding Vol'jin's hand.

Sen'jin sighed: he knew that he would've heard that question someday.  
"Well, children, death be part of life. Every livin' being gonna leave dis world sooner or later."  
"Even us?"  
Zalazane asked, his lip already trembling. Sen'jin held them closer.  
"...Yes, Zalazane. Even us."  
"I hate death! I wish it didn't exist!"  
Vol'jin pouted, rubbing his teary eyes.  
"Vol'jin...death be not a bad thing. It makes us sad, yes, but without it life would not make sense. Think about it: if no one could die, why would anyone want ta have children? If we could live forever, we would not need children ta pass on our legacy. Dat means ya two wouldn't be here, together. And if I didn't have my bebe, I would be very sad."  
Sen'jin nuzzled Vol'jin's hair.

"Papa, I be not a bebe anymore."  
Vol'jin crossed his arms, embarrassed.  
"Ya always gonna be my bebe, Vol'jin. No matter how old ya be."  
Sen'jin grinned, tickling both children's sides; they started laughing, squirming in the witch doctor's lap.  
"Papa, s-stop!"  
Sen'jin chuckled, happy to see that their mood improved a bit.

"And without ya, Zalazane, your ma'da wouldn't prepare her coconut cookies dat ya like so much, and your papa wouldn't have no one ta be proud of."  
Zalazane blushed, giving a little smile.  
"So... Bwonsamdi be not evil, papa?"  
Vol'jin asked, relaxing against him.  
Sen'jin shook his head.  
"Of course not. He simply takes da souls of trolls and guides dem to deir new home in da afterlife."  
"So... everyone gonna be dere together someday?" Zalazane asked, playing with his white braid.  
Sen'jin nodded.  
"Exactly. So ya see, in da end, no one gonna be separated."  
He felt both children relaxing more against his chest, still holding their hands.

"Papa?"  
"Mh?"  
"We buried Jiko's remains behind da hut, but we did not give him a funeral ritual. Can ya give him one?"  
Sen'jin hugged both kids tightly.  
"Of course, children."


	9. Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt suggested by Armentarius.  
> I took the raptor's name from Vandera's masterpiece "For Better or Worse".  
> Seriously, go check that out, it's a wonderful fanfiction.

"Go on, go inside da fence and choose whichever ya want."  
The raptor handler told Vol'jin, smiling.  
As soon as Vol'jin turned fourteen, Sen'jin told him that he could choose a raptor as a pet and future mount.  
Raptors were very important to their tribe, as these mighty beasts helped them to fight enemies, hunt and let them travel in a much faster way.

Both Vol'jin and Zalazane had received permission from their parents to adopt a young raptor, to let the hatchling bond with its new master and to teach the kids responsibility. Zalazane already picked his own raptor, a deep green male, and was happily playing with it on the other side of the fence, under the careful watch of another raptor trainer.  
"Remember: da raptors be cunning creatures. Dey know when ya be disrespectin' dem, and dey be very stubborn and proud.  
Ya must show dem dat ya respect dem, so do just like your friend Zalazane, and stand still. Don't be afraid, I be right here, alright?"  
Vol'jin gulped and nodded at the handler, doing exactly what he said.

Sen'jin noticed his son's nervousness. After the accident of four years ago, Vol'jin stayed away from the raptors' paddock, observing them from afar.  
The boy looked at his father, and Sen'jin smiled encouragingly.  
The young troll took a deep breath before observing the raptor hatchlings before him: there were five small raptors hungrily devouring a piece of meat on the ground, two dark blue, one purple, one acid green... and a red one.  
He was the smallest of the group, but seemed the most cunning as he was able to steal more bites while the others fight among themselves.  
Vol'jin chuckled.

Sen'jin saw the raptors get close to Vol'jin, circling and sniffing him curiously, but none of them seemed interested in the troll and they went back to their meat. All except one.  
The small red raptor got closer to Vol'jin, tilting his head and making funny noises.

The witch doctor observed as both troll and raptor looked each other in the eyes, completely still.  
Then, suddenly, the raptor jumped on Vol'jin, making him stumble backwards and fall on the ground.  
The trainer was ready to hit the hatchling away and Sen'jin was about to jump over the fence, when they realized that Vol'jin was laughing.

"Stop! Ya be ticklin' me!"  
The raptor was licking the boy's face happily.  
Both the adults relaxed, chuckling at the cute scene.

"It seems dat he chose ya, my son."  
Sen'jin said leaning over the wooden fence, smiling.  
"How are ya gonna call him?"

Vol'jin managed to stand up, picking the happy little raptor into his arms.

"Zarin. His name be Zarin."


	10. Babes in the Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vol'jin and Zalazane are 9 years old.  
> WARNING! Spanking of two naughty children.

Zalazane and Vol'jin were not just best friends. They were practically brothers.  
Some would say that they were one soul split in two, two parts of the same seashell; they would wrestle together, fish together, laugh together.  
Zalazane would be often the voice of reason, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have mischievous ideas like Vol'jin. And the whole village knew that when those two were about to cause trouble, the kids would look at each other and break into wide grins, tusks bared.   
The two children were on the beach that afternoon, observing the jungle behind the village. They grinned to each other.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sen'jin nodded satisfied at his personal guards, as they were sparring in the middle of the village. They were training with spears this time and Tahjaral, leader of the Darkspear guards and father of Zalazane, carefully observed the two fighters.  
From time to time, he would admonish them about the wrong position or movement, correcting them and making sure they understood.  
"Not like dis, ya have ta keep da spear lower. Dis way, your enemy will be forced ta keep his distance from ya."  
Tahjaral explained patiently.

Sen'jin smiled: he was happy to have him in his tribe, for the warrior was truly fierce in battle, and very experienced in killing enemies even bigger than him. Tahjaral had scars all over his body, blue skin and a green mohawk on his head, and without any doubt he was the strongest troll on the island.  
Their children were born within the same year, Zalazane being older than Vol'jin by three months, and just like their sons, they were good friends.  
They would often laugh together at their children's antics and talk by the fire about everyday fatherhood problems.

Two hours later, when the daily training was over, Tahjaral walked towards Sen'jin.  
"What do ya think?"  
"Dey be makin' great progress, Tahjaral. Thank you for giving your time and patience to train dem."

"It be my duty, and I don't mind: dey be actually fast learners."  
He grinned.  
"Speaking of fast learners, Master Gadrin told me dat Zalazane would become a great witch doctor someday. He said the boy be a natural talent, and already knows ta distinct herbs and any kind of plant." He said proudly.

"I know, he told me too. I be very happy for ya Tahjaral, ya must be proud of Zalazane."

"Of course I be proud. Many would say dat I be angry at da Loas for my child not becoming a warrior: ah! Dey be dead wrong!" He laughed.  
"My son be following a superior path, just like our chieftain."  
He winked at Sen'jin.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it superior...but one must be very talented indeed ta be a witch doctor." Sen'jin smirked, and they both laughed.

Around supper time, after the sunset, Sen'jin was waiting for his son to come back home.  
Strange. If there was a time when Vol'jin was punctual, it was at this hour; not only because the little rascal ate like a raptor after an entire day of playing around, but also because it was their quality time together.  
The chieftain frowned. Maybe he was at Zalazane's hut, chatting with his friend.  
He stood up and went towards the door, but before he could open it, Tahjaral entered the hut.  
"Sorry ta disturb ya chieftain, but is Zalazane here? He be not back home yet." There was worry in his voice.  
Sen'jin shook his head, starting to get worried as well.  
"I thought dey be together at your home."

The adults exchange a look, before running outside.  
"ZALAZANE!"  
"VOL'JIN!"  
They called.

A few trolls got out of their huts, asking what was going on. The fathers explained that Vol'jin and Zalazane didn't return back home, and asked if anyone saw them.

"I did." Said one of the trolls, a pregnant female. "I be collecting fruits behind my house, when I saw dem both running towards da jungle. I called dem but dey didn't hear me, and I couldn't catch up with dem. I thought dey be back by now."  
"Ahkena, where did dey go exactly?"  
"Dey took da north path."

Sen'jin and Tahjaral looked at each other: they went towards the jungle.  
"I get da torches."  
"I take my spear. Guards! Three of ya will come with us and help us find da children.  
"Rikaja, ya be da best huntress we have, ya gonna be our guide."  
"Yes, chieftain."  
The group lighted up their torches, before adventuring into the dark jungle.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The adults wandered into the jungle, following Rikaja and her animal companion through the trees, the bushes and the thick roots that slowed them down. The huntress saw the children's trail of footprints and motioned the group to walk faster.  
"Dey be close."  
Sen'jin prayed the Loas that it was true: the jungle was no place for children.

They stopped in the middle of a clearing, and Rikaja looked around.  
"Dey must be around here, somewhere."

"ZALAZAAANE!"  
"VOL'JIIIN!"  
"CHILDREN, WHERE ARE YA?"  
They all called at the top of their lungs, both fathers extremely worried.

"Ya don't think..." Tahjaral began saying, his eyes widening in fear.  
Sen'jin shook his head.  
"We must not lose hope, my friend. We will find dem."  
Sen'jin narrowed his eyes.  
"And when we do, we gonna give dem what dey deserve."  
"I absolutely agree."

They decided to split into two groups and keep searching for the lost children. Rikaja went with both fathers, searching for any valuable track of the kid's passage. She noticed a few footprints going towards a giant, hollow tree, right where the footprints ended. She looked inside and smiled.  
"I found dem. Dey seem ta be fine, if ya ask me." She said pointing at the two sleeping rascals.

The fathers sighed in relief as they rushed to hug their sons, peppering them with kisses and cuddling them. The previous threat momentarily forgotten.

"Mmh...papa?" Vol'jin mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Faddah, what ya be doin' here?" Zalazane asked yawning.

"What we be doin' here??" Tahjaral replied. "What YA be doin' here! Dat be da question!"

"We be playin' explorers and den we be tired, so we took a nap." Zalazane answered plain and simple.

The adults both groaned, much to the huntress's amusement.  
They reunited with the rest of the group and went back to the village together.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

"WAAAAAAAH! FADDAH, IT BE HURTIN'!"  
"OOOWWW! PAPA, PLEASE, STOOOP!"

As soon as they returned to their home, the kids were brought by their fathers to Sen'jin's hut for a well-deserved spanking. The children were both over their own father's lap, wailing and kicking their legs, as they were spanked across their already red bottoms.

"Ya be worrying da entire tribe! How many times do we have ta tell ya?? Ya don't go into da jungle!"  
Sen'jin scolded, harshly swatting Vol'jin's cheeks.

"Ya had me and your ma'da worried sick, ya pest! Ya not gonna sit comfortably for days!" Tahjaral barked while mercilessly spanking Zalazane's behind.

"WE BE SORRIEEE! OWW! WAAAH!  
Vol'jin sobbed, tightly holding his father's trousers.

"WAAAH! WE WON'T DO DAT AGAIN! WE PROMISE! OW!" Zalazane cried.

The punishment lasted around five minutes, before the parents decided that it was enough. They hugged their sobbing sons and rubbed their backs all the while, calming them down.

"I - I be s-sorry, p-papa!" Vol'jin hiccuped, his face hidden in Sen'jin's shoulder.  
"I know, Vol'jin. And I really hope dat ya both learned your lesson."

"Because if ya didn't, we gonna have another talk like dis very soon." Tahjaral warned, gently patting Zalazane's back.  
Both kids nodded, sniffling.

In the end, after getting lost in the jungle and being punished, the children where so weary that they both fell asleep into their fathers' arms.  
Both the adults sighed and looked at each other.   
"Let's hope dey really learned deir lesson and won't do any more reckless things like dis." Tahjaral whispered to not wake the boys up. 

Sen'jin nodded.  
"Yes. But I wouldn't count on it too much."


	11. Liar, Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! spanking of a child.

Sen'jin felt tired that day.  
He had to separate two trolls who had a fight over a young lady, perform a naming ceremony and even collect some healing herbs that he absolutely needed.  
He sighed as he walked through the village a couple of hours before sunset: he still needed to prepare dinner for two and put Vol'jin to bed. THEN he could rest.  
He climbed the five wooden stairs of his hut and entered. His eyes widened as he dropped the basket of herbs on the ground, his mouth and eyes wide open:  
There were at least a dozen of broken jars and all their contents spilled on the floor; a wooden shelf was near the wall, and one could have thought that the shelf simply gave in because of the weight if it wouldn't be for a stool next to it.

Sen'jin closed his eyes. He made long, deep breaths for a few moments to calm himself down.  
"Vol'jin! Come here dis instant!"  
The tone was severe, but not angry. Screaming at a five year old would have been useless and it would've only scared him.  
From behind a small cabinet, a little troll came out, his hands playing with his necklace.  
"Yes papa?..."  
Sen'jin pointed to the mess.  
"Did ya do dis?"  
The child shook his head, trying to look as innocent as he could.  
"Nu-uh, papa. It wasn't me."  
Sen'jin raised an eyebrow, his finger still pointing over the wooden floor.  
"Really? Den who was it?"  
"Uhm, uh...it was a raptor, papa."  
"A raptor. A raptor did dis mess?"  
Vol'jin nodded.  
Sen'jin crossed his arms.  
"And how did da raptor do dis?"  
"Uhm, ya see, I was, uh, playing on da floor and...and a raptor came in! He said dat he was hungry and dat he was gonna eat me! So I told him dat if he was hungry, dere was a nice jar of honey on da shelf, and, and, uh...and he took it! Yeah, he took da jar breaking all da other ones and ran away! It was a very naughty raptor, papa."  
Vol'jin explained.  
"Very naughty indeed. Ya said he took da jar of honey?"  
"Yes papa."  
"Den why is it on da floor, in pieces?"  
That simple, logical statement froze Vol'jin, who looked at the floor, his ears low.  
"Uuh...because... because he be messy!"  
Sen'jin nodded.  
"I see. And why would a raptor need a stool ta reach da shelf? Raptors be tall beasts, dey do not need stools."  
Vol'jin gulped.  
"Young man, ya be having until I count to three ta tell me da truth. One. Two..."  
Vol'jin gasped.  
"It was me, it was me!"

Sen'jin's eyes narrowed, putting his hands on his hips, looming over Vol'jin.  
"Vol'jin: ya lied ta me. Ya wanted some honey, after I told ya NOT ta eat it, and ya made a mess. Ya climbed on a stool after I told ya many times NOT ta do dat. Ya could have badly hurt yaself. And ya lied ta me."  
Vol'jin sniffled a little.  
"I be sorry, papa..."  
Sen'jin sighed.  
"Saying sorry be not enough. Ya gonna get punished for disobeying me and lying. Now go ta da corner while I clean up, face against da wall.  
"But papa!"  
"Now, Vol'jin."  
The little boy sniffled again, before dragging his feet to the corner.  
Sen'jin started to clean up, giving a look at his son from time to time.

After twenty minutes or so, he managed to save a few herbs, but still most of his ingredients were gone.  
There was nothing poisonous, mostly healing herbs and spices.  
He couldn't remove the honey from his fur, and that meant that he needed a new one.  
The witch doctor turned towards the boy in the corner and called him.  
"Son, do ya realize dat ya have been very, very naughty today?"  
Vol'jin slowly nodded.  
"Good. Because now ya gonna get your punishment."  
He took the child's hand, guiding him towards the now clean center of the room and sitting on a carpet.

The child blinked in confused as his papa pulled his loincloth to his small feet and was put over his lap, belly down.  
"I will give ya twenty swats on da bottom and den ya gonna stay in da corner again until I tell ya ta come out."  
Sen'jin explained as he removed his bracelets and leather wristband.  
Vol'jin never had a spanking before, and so he simply nodded, still confused.  
When the first swat arrived though, the child gasped, and tried to wriggle away, but Sen'jin was firmly keeping him in place. They weren't hard swats of course, but they would still stung nonetheless.  
"Papa! Papa, stop!"  
Vol'jin cried after the fifth spank, kicking his legs, but Sen'jin simply ignored him, focused on the spanking.  
After the tenth swat, Vol'jin was bawling and blabbing apologies and promises.  
"Pa-ha-paaa! I-I be sorrieeee! Waaaaaaaa! I won't do dat again! I won't! I won't! Oooowww!"  
"Ya know very well dat I hate lies, Vol'jin. Ya do not lie ta me or ta anyone else!"  
Sen'jin scolded, making sure that the last ten swats were unforgettable.  
The child nodded and kept weeping even after the spanking was over.  
His little bottom was red and warm, and Sen'jin was careful to not hurt the boy when he pulled his loincloth back up.

The chieftain waited for his son to calm down a bit, rubbing a hand over his back. When Vol'jin's desperate cries were reduced to sniffles and hiccups, Sen'jin took him towards the corner.  
"Now stay here. Ya better not move away from dis corner, understand?"  
The child nodded, as more tears wet his cheeks.  
Sen'jin sighed:  
he felt sad for punishing his little boy like that, but it was needed. Vol'jin voluntarily disobeyed him and even told him a lie.  
Sen'jin started to put in a new jar the herbs he harvested that morning.

Fifteen minutes later, more or less, the witch doctor went to the corner and knelt down, gently turning Vol'jin towards him.  
"Did ya learn your lesson, baby boy?"  
Vol'jin nodded, wiping his tears away.  
"Yes papa, I be sorry."  
Sen'jin smiled and hugged his sweet child in his arms, kissing his hair and rubbing his back gently.  
"Ya be forgiven, my bebe. Papa loves ya very much."  
Vol'jin smiled, nuzzling into his father's neck and hugging him.  
"I love ya too, papa."


End file.
